Hit and Run (The Simpsons)/Level 2
Level 2 is the second level in The Simpsons: Hit & Run. It takes place on October 26, with the player taking on the role of Bart as the level's protagonist. Level 2 takes place in downtown Springfield. In this level, Bart tries to satisfy his need for violence and destruction. His escapades include Bonestorm II, fireworks, and Professor Frink's Truckasaurus. Plot The level opens with Bart skipping school in downtown Springfield. He is desperately trying to obtain a copy of Bonestorm II, but due to Marge, his mother, destroying most of the copies of the game, his search is unsuccessful. He tries a brief stint with illegal fireworks, but they still fail to satisfy Bart. After learning that Frink is using Bonestorm II's violence to power his Truckasaurus, Bart spends the second half of the Level bringing together the last parts needed to get the robot fully operational. Appearance Level 2 takes place in the more urbanized portion of Springfield. One third of the map is dominated by the downtown side, while another is in the process of being constructed, and the last third is exclusively highway. All three parts have, in some way or another, are unfinished or damaged. Notable locations downtown include the Googolplex, the Monorail, the museum, the hospital, and the stadium. The east side includes the construction site, Moe's Tavern, the train station, Try-n-Save, and the DMV. The highway part of the map splits into three parts. The main road follows a "U" pattern, a side highway that is nearly finished but falls short over the main road, and two splinter roads that start and end shortly after the beginning and end of the main road. Missions #Detention Deficit Disorder (Objective: The player must drive to the Try-'n'-Save. On the way, Skinner will try to get Bart and the player will have to outrun Skinner. Outrun Skinner by driving as fast as possible and letting you meter run out. After Skinner is outrunned, the player must now drive to the Try-'N'-Save.) #Weapons of Mass Delinquency (Objectives: Drive to Moe's Tavern and talk to Otto and collect the fireworks / Enter Moe's Tavern, talk to Moe and collect the fireworks / Drive to the Springfield Town Hall and talk to Snake and collect the Fireworks / Drive to the Police Station aalk to Ralph and collect the fireworks then avoid Chief Wiggum) #Vox Nerduli (Objective: Race the nerd to the Java Server.) #Bart 'n' Frink (Objectives: Follow The Pizza Van To The Herman's store and talk To Chief Wiggum / Find A Criminal and talk To Snake / Race Snake To The Stadium and then Collect The Radio) #Better Than Beef (Objectives: Collect All The Flat Meat and return to the Krusty Burger / Get away from Apu and go back to the Krusty Burger) #Monkey See Monkey D'oh (Objectives: Talk to Dr. Nick and go buy the Plow King (200 coins from Homer) / Collect the blender, go back and talk to Dr. Nick then collect the blender) #Cell-Outs (Objective: The player has to destroy four Cell-Phone users car in a maximum of four minutes for each. The cars themselves are quite weak, and a head-on collision can cause major damage. Once all are destroyed, go back to Frink to start a cutscene.) Bonus Dial 'B' for Blood (Objectives: Collect the blood at the Plasma Center, Drive to Moe's and Talk to Moe and collect the blood / Drive to the Krusty Burger by the construction site and talk to the Squeaky Voiced Teen and collect the blood / Return and then talk to Grampa) Vehicles * Honor Roller (Starting vehicle) * Mr. Plow (Purchase from Homer for 300 coins) * WWII Vehicle (Bonus Mission) * Sedan (Street Race prize) * Limo (Purchase from Gil for 150 coins) * Fire Truck (Purchase from Gil for 250 coins) Collector Cards #Head of Jebediah #AM Radio Toy #Bonestorm Game #Big Butt Skinner #Mr. Honneybunny #Driver's License #Pregnancy Test Gags # Catapult in the Springfield Town Square. # Cement mixing truck near the construction site. # Pickled egg jar in Moe's Tavern. # Slot machine in Moe's Tavern. # Love Tester in Moe's Tavern. # Light up drinks in Moe's Tavern. # Rat's milk machine, roof near Moe's Tavern (fire escape). # Taking a photograph of Hans Moleman at the DMV. # Quarter car in the Try-N-Save parking lot. # Missile behind Herman's Military Antiques. # Dumpster behind the Krusty Burger (near the police station). Wasp Cameras #On the steps of the Springfield Court House. #In a gazebo. #On the steps of the Springfield Natural History Museum. #In front of the Springfield General Hospital. #On the rooftop for a small building, near the hospital. #On the steps of the Springfield Town Hall (front entrance). #On the steps of the Springfield Town Hall (rear entrance). #At the back of the Downtown Krusty Burger. #Next to the stairs that lead to the destroyed Monorail railway. #On the high sidewalk next to the destroyed Monorail railway. #On the rooftop of the train station near the railway. #Next to the stairs that lead to the trainyard. #On the moving train wagon. #On a train wagon past the water tank. #Inside the trainyard parking spot. #At the exit of the car wash. #On the rooftop of the Legitimate Businessman's Social Club. #On the rooftop of the Legitimate Businessman's Social Club, near a corner. #On a rooftop for the King Toot's Music Store, next to Moe's. #On the rooftop of a Lard Lad Donuts store. Quotes Cutscene Bart: Wow, Truckasaurus is some kind of truck/dinosaur! I'd never would have guessed. (Suddenly the Truckasaurus starts up and looks at Bart) Bart: Uh oh. (The Truckasaurus roars as it tries to attack Bart as he maneuvers his Honor Roller through towards the exit, then the Truckasaurus spews fire from behind him but Bart survives the blaze upon exiting) Bart: Yes! Everybody do the Bartman! (Suddenly a huge shadow appears surrounding Bart as the green bright light surrounds him as it abducts him) Bonus Bart: I need your car from the war. Abe: The war?! What, is the Kaiser at it again? I'll teach him, he stole my best girl and my best box of saltwater taffy. Bart: Grampa, you're not making any sense. Abe: I'm tired because I let Jasper borrow my blood, I didn't think I need it. Oh. ---- Bart: Moe, do you have any human blood? Moe: Nah. What about goat blood? Bart: Sure. Why not? ---- Bart: Do you have any blood? Squeaky-Voiced Teen: Would You Like Fries With That? ---- Abe: Nice and warm, just how I like it. Bart: Is that enough? I need another car. Abe: Take it! Oh, I'm going to pour this on my flapjacks. Original missions Bart: I gotta get the new Bonestorm or I'll be as uncool as Milhouse. Milhouse: I'm standing right here, Bart. Bart: Hey, that's great! Milhouse: You better get out of here, Bart, Principal Skinner is looking for everyone who skipped school today. And when you're caught, it's expulsion, Bart, expulsion! ---- Jimbo: Too late, losers, I got the last game! Four finger discount! (laughs) Some crazy lady destroyed all the rest. Bart: When will they learn? Video games don't kill people, they just kill their minds! ---- Bart: How am I going to get that new game? Kearney: Who cares? Video games are so late 90s. Illegal fireworks are all the rage now. Better make it snappy though if you want to be a part of this trend! ---- Bart: One box of your finest quality Chinese frog loggers, please! Otto: Here you go, two kilos and Chinese sky candies, they'll blow you away! ---- Moe: Sorry, Bart, I can't serve booze to a minor, it ain't right. Bart: I'm here about fireworks. Moe: Oh, hell yeah! Heh! ---- Bart: One dozen of your best Tijuana toilet crackers, my good man! Snake: Here you go, kid dude. Don't blow your hand off, or do, what do I care! ---- Bart: Ralph, word in the hood is that you have access to your old man's fireworks stash. Ralph: Fireworks make my ears yell! Bart: Here's some gum drops, now make with the works! Ralph: My daddy's gonna put you in jail, bye! (short pause) Chief Wiggum: Fireworks, eh? You're looking at five life sentences...of community service! Bart: This is bad, this is bad, this is bad!! (accidentally takes Chief Wiggum off) I fought the law and I won! ---- Bart: Hey, Jabba the Fat, you know where I can get a copy of Bonestorm II? Comic Book Guy: Yes, I have no time to converse with you, I must be the first to register my disgust on the internet regarding the new McBain film. The action was dismal and the nudity was frustratingly fleeting.﻿ We better get going. Bart: Quick! To the Fat-Mobile! (laughs) Comic Book Guy: Yes, I suppose, but must we call it that? ---- Comic Book Guy: I'm happy to report that your quest for Bonestorm II is quite futile. Professor Frink posted a message on my news group, alt.furryanimals.fanfiction.net, that he has bought up all of the remaining video games. (Bart moans in frustration.) I thank you not to moan in my mid-sized vehicle. ---- Bart: I gotta play Bonestorm II. Give me one! Professor Frink: (unamused about Bonestorm II) No can do, my pointy headed friend! I need the power of video game violence to run my latest invention/monster. If you find me a World War II communication radio and a satellite, then my creation will live, and we can play with it and enjoy the frolicking. Bart: Ohh, cool, real violence is way better than TV violence! It's like a level boss come to life. Now who would have a World War II radio? That guy that sells all those grenades to Nelson might-I better check. ---- Bart: Hey Springfield's Lamest, What's the Deal? Chief Wiggum: Didn't you hear? Herman's been robbed! Hey, you know who did it, do ya? 'Cause if you did, boy, that would be great! Bart: Oh no, now where am I gonna get a radio? Chief Wiggum: These fresh skid marks leading away from the scene of a crime could be a clue. But who's to say, really? ---- Bart: Hey, Snake. What's up? Snake: Um...do I know you, little dude? Bart: I need that radio you borrowed. Snake: No way, little dude! This radio is going to help me score bo-q-d chicks! Bart: Uh, last time I checked, chicks like fast cars, not vintage electronics. Why don't we race for the radio? Snake: Oh, I totally agree to your proposal! ---- Bart: (after racing to the stadium with Snake and finds a radio he borrowed it) Now to find a satellite dish. Who has those anymore... (gasps in amazement) I know! White trash! ---- [in beforemath] Bart: Hey there, Mr. Slack-Jawed Yokel! Cletus: That'd be I. Bart: Can I borrow your satellite dish? Cletus: Sure, if you help me scoop up my flatmeat, sophisticated city youngster. Those darn revenuers don't like me selling roadkill. [in aftermath] Bart: Krusty Burgers are made of roadkill? That explains the tire tracks! Cletus: Take this satellite dish as a reward. She gets 14 channels including the outhouse channel, man I love watching that! Bart: Thanks, inbred hillbilly. Cletus: Twas nothin'. ---- Cletus: Now we gots to deliver the delicious goods to the fryer. I sure hope they like stink-dogs, 'cause I do! Apu: Please stop what you are doing! No one can sell rotten meat in this town but me! ---- Professor Frink: You expect me to complete a Mark 10 Truckasaurus without a blender? Why don't I just make a Plasmo-clay without a tennis racquet, for claving out loud! Now fetch me a blender with the purey and the frappe and liquefy. Bart: Now where am I gonna get a blender? Gasp, Doctor Nick! He loves blended grill drinks during surgery! ---- [before the mission] Bart: I need your truck, Homer. Homer: Why should I give you that? Bart: Because I love you. Homer: (chuckles) Pay up, sucker! Bart: You're charging your own son? Homer: Yeah, guess I am. ---- [in beforemath] Bart: Hi, Dr. Nick. Dr. Nick: Hey, everybody. Bart: Who seemed like a heavy drinker, or get a blender? Dr. Nick: Not now, okay? My monkeys have escaped! Can you catch them for me? I'll be so grateful. Bart: Why won't they come back to you? Dr. Nick: Because, I have tortured them horribly, silly! Bart: There's no way I'll be able to fit all of those monkeys into my car. I better get a big truck or something. [in aftermath] Dr. Nick: Welcome home, daddy's little angels. Now to put electrodes in your brains! ---- [in beforemath] Bart: Here's your last doo-dad. So, can I see the Truckasaurus thing? Professor Frink: Yes... is a word I would love to be able to say. Unfortunately, there are too many people using cellphones and the interference would then cause the monster to malfunction and kill many people. And my insurance is already sky high with the premiums and shmemiums. [in aftermath] Professor Frink: Well done my little sociopath! Gla-hay! Bart: I like to smash. Professor Frink: Now there is no chance my Truckasaurus will go on a killing rampage with the screaming and the sadness and the hosing the blood off the robot. Category:Game Levels Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki